


A hidden splinter

by little_frodo



Category: Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete begins to recognize that he feels something for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hidden splinter

Though he doesn't want to watch, he does.

He has always tried to keep his eyes away from Matt, especially in situations like these ones, where he takes his shirt off and watches his own body for any damages.

Pete tried so hard, everytime. 

But at the end of every try, his eyes cannot look away from Matt. From his beauty, from his soft, pale body, that is so different from the ones he knows. 

He hides every look he gives to Matt's body, trying to hide his inner flush of satisfaction, of pure joy. It took him a long time and a lot of alcohol to recognize that there was more than simple friendship. He was happy with Matt around him.

Matt was watching himself in the mirror that was in the hallway, trying to find as many damages as possible.

"It hurts, but I can't find anything. You'll help me, Pete?"

"What? Lookin' at your yankee pussy body? Are you blind or something? Fuck off!", Pete said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop his hands from exploring Matt's body if he would get too close to it.

Matt sighed. "Come on, you idiot, serious. I don't wanna go to hospital." His big, blue eyes were gazing Pete's, and Pete, who already thought that he would die right now, stood up.

"You lil' bastard, how would you fuckin' wanker survive without me? God damn.. Com'ere.", Pete answered and took Matt's arm to pull him closer.

The scent was amazing, and Matt's skin seemed to glow all the way through the lightly dimmed room.

"Sure I am nothing without you...", Matt said muffled, still watching Pete with something Pete couldn't manage. 

"Stop talkin' you bitch."

Pete ran his fingers and hands through Matt''s body, slowly, intense. He felt how his body grew so hot inside as if he had just been in an awful fight... except for the fact that this right here felt amazing. Too good to be real. 

"Pete...", Matt asked softly and Pete felt Matt's hands on his neck. 

His grey eyes met the blue ones.

"Don't, Matt..."

But Matt didn't listen. With a motion so strong Pete didn't thought he was able to, Matt clasped his hands around Pete's face, pulled him down and pressed his lips hard against Pete's.

So lovely... so soft... Pete felt a rush in his body, starting from toes to head, and all the heat and his heartbeats, it was amazing... And he pulled Matt closer, so close that their chests touched, and kissed back, deepened the kiss, feeling Matt tensing under his movements....


End file.
